


1871

by LadyIsabella



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane enjoys a very stimulating trip to the Opera with his young lover; an artist named Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1871

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this at some point lol

Magnus Bane lounged in his carriage, watching as London past by in a haze of rain and soot. He drummed his fingers on the inlaid silver top of his cane and sighed; the Warlock could not have looked more bored if he tried but there was something else in his gold-green cat eyes…an ancient sadness and loneliness that only those who have seen the ages pass and know that they will witness the rest. 

“You are doing it again,” a soft, gentle voice drifted into Magnus’s clouded mind. 

“What?” He ran a finger over his lips and finally tore his eyes from the streets and fixed his beautiful cat eyes upon the young man sitting opposite him in the carriage. Magnus smiled at his lover then ran a hand through his dark hair. 

“Fighting all your old battles in your head,” the boy smirked shyly at the older man. “I thought I’d put away all your thoughts this morning…You seemed…satisfied.” 

Magnus laughed softly and sat back against the plush velvet seat of the carriage. “I was. It was very entertaining. Who knew artists could be so…flexible.” He grinned and smoothed the silk brocade of his waistcoat; it was a beautiful light blue colour, with silver trim and went well with his black dress pants, black jacket and crisp white shirt. Magnus Bane looked, almost, like a perfect Victorian gentleman; he even carried a cane and a top hat. His hair was slicked back elegantly, a white handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket; a perfect gentlemen…Almost. 

The boy blushed and looked down; he was dressed the same as Magnus, though his waistcoat was red with gold thread-work around the pockets. He bit his lip and pushed a lock of his dark hair out of his icy blue eyes before he whispered, “I like pleasing you.” 

“I know,” the Warlock sat forward and gently ran his index finger over the young man’s chin, “And you do…in every way, Angelo.” Magnus smiled and pulled Angelo’s lips to his. They kissed, putting all their forbidden passion and lust for one another into the simple, yet divine movement of lips upon lips. 

The carriage rumbled to a stop and Magnus, reluctantly, pulled back from kissing his lover. “I know you detest the opera but perhaps I can find a way to…keep you amused?” 

Angelo blushed like a nun and nodded, “I am sure you can.” The boy smiled shyly and got out of the carriage after Magnus, who pulled on his elegant coat and put on his top hat. The young man followed suit though he didn’t bother with the hat…Magnus liked to see his dark hair. 

The pair found themselves standing in the sheltered entrance way to the theatre; distinguished men and women milled around, smiling and offering complements to each other…all the while plotting to ruin them. Magnus, as usual, was immediately at home. He walked up to Lady Margaret Delany, wife of one of the wealthiest men in London and cousin to the King’s sister-in-law, and bowed. “My lady, you look more beautiful every time we meet! I do believe even the moon would be jealous of such a face.”

Lady Delany smiled and offered her hand for Magnus to kiss, “Oh, that silver tongue of yours, Mister Bane. You are a natural charmer, are you not?” 

Magnus smirked and spread his arms, holding his cane in his left. “We must use our talents, must we not, my Lady?” He gestured to Angelo, “May I introduce my nephew, Lord William Tarrant, newly returned from France. His mother, my dear sister, entrusted him to me for safe keeping while he completes his studies in London.” 

“Oh dear,” Lady Delany smiled kindly and kissed the boy’s cheek. “I do hope your poor mother knows what a bad influence this one will be on you,” Margaret smirked at Magnus who mimed heartbreak before he laughed. 

“I assure you, my Lady, that I am well equipped to deal with him,” Angelo bowed gracefully and smirked at Magnus. 

The Warlock glared playfully and pouted like a child, “I’m being outnumbered! Unfairly, I might add!” He waited until Lady Delany turned to say something to another man, then winked at Angelo and mouthed, “Later.” 

“Well gentleman, I must take my leave,” Lady Delany smiled and turned back, her dark hair caught the bright light from the gaslights that surrounded the area. They set off her gold dress nicely. She offered her hand to Magnus who kissed it and smiled then to Angelo who did the same. 

Angelo watched her leave then gasped softly as Magnus stepped up behind him and brushed his fingers lightly over his neck, “Come, and let us go to our box. I want you alone…in the dark.” 

****************************** ******************************

“Ah…Mag-Magnus…Stop, someone’ll…see…” Angelo looked up at the panelled ceiling, meeting eyes with an angelic looking cherub. He bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud with pleasure; Magnus’s mouth was a gift from the Gods, Angelo was sure of that. 

Magnus himself just hummed around the boy’s cock and drew him deeper into his mouth; not caring that at any moment they could be observed. His lust for Angelo was so great that he would be willing to risk exposure; he didn’t care. He pulled back slightly to lick a pearly droplet of precum from Angelo’s cock. “Shhs. My love be quiet or else we’ll have to stop…And I have so many things planned for you.” 

The boy just swallowed a moan and nodded quickly, desperate for Magnus to return to sucking him. His lover obliged and took Angelo back into his mouth, his tongue flicked over the hot, silky skin. Angelo gasped and shuddered as he came hard. The teenager felt his lover swallow his seed and lick him clean without a moment’s hesitation. 

The Warlock pulled back and smirked, subtly wiping a pearl droplet from his lip as he did so. “I take it that pleased you?” Magnus delighted in Angelo’s flushed face and innocent, yet lust blown eyes. He glanced over the parapet of their box; no one had noticed, everyone’s eyes were fixed on the stage where several women were singing in a group. He turned back to Angelo to find him hastily buttoning up his trousers and blushing scarlet, as always. “We’re not done yet, my love.” 

Angelo paused, his hands on the waist of his trousers, “Finished? I-what?” 

Magnus grinned and placed a finger over the boy’s lips, “Shhs...Don’t talk, just follow.” He slowly stroked his finger over Angelo’s chin then stepped away and walked out of the box, into the corridor. 

The teenager swallowed and took a deep breath before he rose to his feet and hurried after his lover…


End file.
